The German patent DE 10 2008 018 827 B4 discloses an apparatus for generating a plasma by a piezo element. The piezo element has a primary and a secondary portion. The primary portion of the piezo element is driven by low voltage and high frequency. As a result a plasma is ignited by the high field on the surface of the secondary portion of the piezo element.
The German patent application DE 10 2007 054 161 A1 discloses a method for sterilization of elongated bodies. With the plasma treatment method described, a surface decontamination is achieved in order to kill micro-organisms and viruses by a low-temperature plasma. The method is characterized by various suitable additives added to the plasma in order to achieve an efficient killing of the micro-organisms or viruses. The method is applied to inorganic bodies.
The Chinese patent application CN 101259036 A discloses a micro plasma pen for removing freckles. The pen comprises a plasma-head for cleaning the skin, a housing with handle, a micro converter arranged in the housing with handle, a power control and a power module. The pen can output a high and variable plasma power, to which end an integrated circuit or a semiconductor microprocessor chip are mounted in the housing with handle, the circuit driving a piezoelectric transformer.
The international patent application WO 2010/034451 A1 discloses a plasma applicator for applying anon-thermal plasma to a surface. The device is in particular used for the plasma treatment of living tissue, and especially for the plasma treatment of wounds.
The German patent application DE 10 2009 028 190 A1 discloses an apparatus for generating a non-thermal atmospheric plasma. A HF-generator, a HF resonance coil with a closed ferrite core suitable for high frequency, an insulating body acting as gas nozzle as well as a high-voltage electrode mounted in the insulating body are arranged in a metal housing, acting as ground electrode, in such a way that the process gas is flowing around or through them, respectively.
The German patent application DE 10 2011 001 416 A1 discloses a plasma treatment apparatus for the treatment of wounds or afflicted portions of skin. The plasma treatment apparatus has two flexible planar electrodes for generating a non-thermal plasma. The two planar electrodes each comprise at least one electric conductor, wherein the conductors are interwoven with each other. To the outer side of the planar electrodes, facing the surface to be treated, a wound contact layer of antiseptically treated material is detachably fixed.
The international patent application WO 2010/022871 A1 discloses an apparatus for treating wounds with a non-thermal plasma. The plasma includes a partially ionized carrier gas and at least one additive, which preferentially has a sterilizing effect, improving the healing of the wounds.
The international patent application WO 2010/034451 A1 discloses a plasma applicator for applying a non-thermal plasma to a surface, in particular for the plasma treatment of living tissue, and especially for the plasma treatment of wounds. The plasma applicator includes a cover lid for covering a part of the surface. In this way a cavity is created between the cover lid and the surface. The non-thermal plasma is provided in the cavity, and in addition the cavity can be flushed with gas. Likewise, a pump is provided for removing gas from the cavity.
The international patent application WO 2011/023478 A1 discloses an apparatus for the planar treatment of portions of human or animal skin with a cold plasma under atmospheric pressure. Thereunto, a dielectrically hindered discharge is provided, which affects the surface. The apparatus comprises at least a flexible insulating material, a flexible high-voltage electrode, a flexible dielectric, a flexible grounded electrode and a gas supply. The flexible high-voltage electrode is embedded in the insulating elastomer.
The international patent application WO 2011/110191 A1 discloses an apparatus for the treatment of a planar object with a low-temperature plasma, in particular for sterilizing the object. The low-temperature plasma is applied on a surface of the object, wherein the low-temperature plasma is applied through an envelope, so that the low-temperature plasma treatment permeates through the cover.
The international patent application WO 2012/158443 A2 discloses an apparatus for generating a cold plasma. The apparatus includes a hand-held nozzle by which the plasma is directed onto the location to be treated for healing wounds, improving anomalies of the skin surface, and for killing germs.
The German utility model DE 20 2008 008 733 U1 discloses an apparatus for the treatment of objects. The objects to be treated are placed into a container. At least one inner electrode at the inside of the container and an outer electrode cooperating with the at least one inner electrode are provided. The outer electrode is connected to a voltage source. A dielectric is provided between the outer electrode and the inner electrode. The electric discharge occurs at the inner electrode, so that a plasma forms.
The German patent DE 10 2004 049 783 B4 discloses an apparatus for processing goods with the help of an electric discharge. Here, too, a reception chamber is formed, into which the object to be treated is placed. At the outside of the chamber at least two electrodes are provided, which are capacitively coupled to an inner electrode. The plasma is generated in the chamber.
The German patent application DE 10 2010 003 284 A1 discloses a method for the chemical activation of process gases in closed volumes. The dielectrically hindered discharge is generated within the volume. The field-generating electrodes therein are in close outer surface contact with the dielectric material limiting the volume.
The international patent application WO 2011/055113 A1 describes the generation of a plasma and the use of the plasma generation apparatus. The apparatus for generating the plasma uses a first electrode and a second electrode. The second electrode has a plurality of slits, and thus forms a uniform topology of the generated plasma.